


Overdue

by NikkiDoodle



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: BDSM, Blood Kink, F/M, Lust, Lust at First Sight, Master/Servant, Master/Slave, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-18
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-06 09:56:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 16,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13408797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NikkiDoodle/pseuds/NikkiDoodle
Summary: "I'm only here because you've complained enough to my father about your lack of help.""It's not complaining when it's been promised to me and is long overdue."Roose said looking at the lioness and youngest daughter of Tywin Lannister.





	1. Chapter 1

Tyanna Lannister the middle child of Tywin Lannister road into the destroyed camp of the Stark army. Her green-golden gaze peered through the vast burnt tents and the many dead bodies that laid spewed over the field. Needless to say, she didn't bat an eye. Her pinned up golden blonde hair kept from catching the wind as she road in her armor clad body on the large black stallion she road. A few Lannister men accompanying her as she entered through the gates of Lord Walder Fray's home.  
  
"Stop here, I'll enter alone."  
  
Her tone was dull much like her father's as she dismounted and her feet landing on the ground. One of the eight guards looked to her.  
  
"Is that wise my lady?"  
  
He questioned. She peered up at him with a frown.  
  
"Look around and tell me what you see."  
  
She said causing the man to look at her before he glanced around. She did not give him time to reply.  
  
"It's obvious that the Frays and Boltons are our allies. Or do you think they just decided to kill the entire Stark army for the fun of it?"  
  
She turned from him and walked away shaking her head. Sometimes men could be so idiotic it was unbelievable. Walking inside she was announced by a small boy who had brought her into the dining hall.  
  
"Lady Tyanna Lannister! Daughter of Tywin Lannister! Lady of Schemes and Dismay!"  
  
Tyanna bit her inner cheek at the last title that was given to her, curiosity of King Robert before his passing. As she walked inside Tyanna seen Lord Walder Fray and Lord Roose Bolton looking at her. She glanced around the dining hall and snorted as she approached the both of them.  
  
"The Red Wedding seemed fitting for the name."  
  
Tyanna said stopping just prior to Roose Bolton. He stood there looking at her before giving her a small and proper bow.  
  
"Lady Tyanna. Lord Tywin mentioned you were coming."  
  
"Yes. My Lord Father believed it best to give you what you've been requesting for the last three moons if you followed through with your promise of Rob Stark's head."  
  
Roose didn't say anything for a moment as he just looked at her, blinking slowly. It was then Fray broke out into a laugh causing Tyanna to glance the old man's way.  
  
"You're the reinforcements? You? A single woman!"  
  
Tyanna's frown was unchanging as she looked at Fray. She knew the old man had no respect for a woman even if she was smart, cunning, and wise, unlike her father, so it came to no suprise to her when this was the reaction from the man.  
  
"Would you rather have nobody at all?"  
  
She questioned causing Fray to stop his laughing. He frowned deeply and lulled his head about from his chair at his table.  
  
"I thought Tywin Lannister for a smart man. Sending his middle child to do an armies job isn't smart."  
  
"Neither is underestimating the person who stands in your shadow."  
  
Tyanna noticed the slight twitch of Bolton's lips from her side glance.  
  
'He's amused. How quaint.'  
  
She thought to herself as her eyes landed back on a speechless Fray. She sighed deeply and turned her attention back to Bolton.  
  
"You requested help against Stannis Baratheon for when his army marches on the North now that you are undoubtedly the Warden of the North. My father has sent me because he knows that I can be of more use to you than one hundred men or any amount of gold."  
  
She stated causing Roose to cup his hands behind his back and look straight at her.  
  
"And how might that be? One hundred men and gold go a long way."  
  
"A long way perhaps, but knowledge and knowing precisely how to use it is infinite."  
  
She said causing Roose to frown deeper as he turned his body a bit more toward her. She could tell he was attempting to read her like most men did when they felt their masculinity being threatened by her presence. This was the first thing she learned when she refused her father's orders and wanted to be more than just a wife to breed and bare children year after year.  
  
Men wanted to be the ones in control.  
  
"Let's hope that the stories and songs of you are true then."  
  
He said his voice deepening as he lowered his hands to his side and glancing at Fray. Tyanna watched as Roose, who was only about an inch or so taller than her, seemed to have an unspoken conversation with Frey. Finally the old man scoffed and picked up his goblet and took a long drink of it.  
  
"Well, I will meet with you later in my tent. From there we will discuss things further."  
  
"Of course Lord Bolton."  
  
Tyanna said knowing that she had initially won this argument for now about her standing position to these men.  
  
"I will inform my men that I'm not dead and return them home. After that -- "  
  
Tyanna glanced at Frey and then Roose.  
  
"I'll be in my tent."

* * *

Tyanna walked through the flap of Roose Bolton's tent and was suprised to see a rather fat woman sitting on the edge of his bed. She jumpped up quickly seeming shocked. Tyanna seemed rather appalled by just how heavy this woman was wondering how anyone could be this big. Though there was no room to talk with herself, she wasn't exactly the littlest thing either, having some meat rolls of her own, but nothing like this woman here.  
  
"Pardon the intrusion, but this is Lord Bolton's tent?"  
  
"Yes, it's his. I'm his wife, Walda."  
  
"Oh..."  
  
For once in her very rare life Tyanna was rather speechless. She stood there almost awkwardly not knowing what to say to that, not that she should say anything at all. Walda seemed to sense this and she glanced to the ground after a moment before the tent flap opened again and in stepped Roose.  
  
The man glanced between his new wife and Tyanna as he stood in the doorway. Tyanna turned and looked at him with the same awkward expression that she had acquired when she found out about Walda being his wife.  
  
"Excuse us, Walda, I must speak with Lady Tyanna."  
  
It was then Walda's eyes snapped up quickly and she all but gasped when she heard the name and knew who this woman was standing in her husband's tent. She didn't say anything as she quickly scurried from the room.  
  
Tyanna glanced over her shoulder as the fat woman disappeared before looking at Roose as he made his way toward his desk to pour some water.  
  
"I didn't realize you had a taste for obese women. Odd the things I've learned in the last year of this war."  
  
Roose turned and looked at Tyanna, she noticed the cold look in his eyes. She didn't know if she offended him or not so she continued.  
  
"Had I known, I would have came sooner."  
  
She said walking toward his desk, not catching the sudden change in his expression.  
  
"And what does that mean, Lady Tyanna?"  
  
Tyanna just cracked a lazy grin as she looked upon his desk. She loved toying with men, it was one of her favorite pastimes and she was so incredibly good at doing it. Glancing back at him, she noticed his eyes flickering back up to her face.  
  
'He just traced my body with his eyes.'  
  
She told herself as a smirk rose to her lips.  
  
"Take it however you wish, my lord. But the fact of the matter is I'm here now. And what you decide to do with me now that I am here is all up to you. You requested me, so here I am."  
  
She said crossing her arms over her no longer armor covered chest and instead she wore a simple cream colored tunic and dark red britches. She noticed the long and deep heaving of his chest as she spoke. There was a sudden flame in his eyes as she spoke about his control over her, using her as he pleased.  
  
"Use me as you see fit. Whatever helps you to achieve your goals in life. I will not fail you."  
  
"And what do you know about my goals and how I plan to use you?"  
  
He placed his cup down and walked toward her. She felt her heart in her chest beating a bit faster. She would never admit the sexual attraction that she felt toward the man that was only ten years or so younger than her own father. She wouldn't admit that she was actually pleased to be working for such a man rumored to hold his power and control by stripping his enemies of their flesh and torturing them.   
  
No, instead she just stood there smirking at him as he stopped a foot before her.  
  
"I don't, which is why I'm here, for you to tell me what you want me to do, my lord."


	2. Chapter 2

Tyanna was smirking to herself as she road through the gates of the Dreadfort. Even though it was extremely chilling in the North and it would take some time becoming accustomed to the climate change, Tyanna already knew that she was going to like it here.  
  
Unlike her home in King's Landing where she had to be prim and proper and posh -- here she could actually be herself. Here she could actually show people why King Robert - her dead Brother-in-law - had given her the title of Lady of Schemes and Dismay.  
  
And why no man was foolish enough to take her hand.  
  
As she stopped in the middle of the yard and dismounted, she seen - to who her guess was - Ramsey Snow, Roose Bolton's bastard son. Dismounting her horse she watched from afar as Walda waddled her way forward and seemed to be greeted by Ramsey before being escorted away from a displeased looking Roose.  
  
Tyanna stood there, knowing that - unlike Walda - she needed to wait to be introduced if Roose wanted an introduction at all. True she was a woman that demanded the respect of others, but she also knew how to get that respect.  
  
Sure enough Roose turned toward her after a moment and beckoned her over.  
  
"Lady Tyanna of House Lannister. My son, Ramsey."  
  
It was then Ramsey's eyes widened for a moment before eye gave a baffled laugh.  
  
"My Lady Lannister what an honor to meet you."  
  
He said giving a quick bow and seemingly enthusiasts to meet her. She gave a small nod of her head. Even though bastard's did not interest her at all, she had heard how high in regards Roose held his bastard. Therefore she understood that showing him manners was something that was expected.  
  
"The pleasure is mine. I've heard tales about you. How you take no pity on your enemies."  
  
She said with a slight head nod. She caught site of the gleam in the boy's eyes as if this news was excitement to him.  
  
"And I've heard stories of you. How you take no pity on those who cross you."  
  
"Indeed."  
  
Roose interrupted looking toward his son the conversation seeming to bored him.  
  
"Take Lady Tyanna to her tower. Supper will be ready shortly. You'll join me as my guest in the great Hall once it's time."  
  
Roose said glancing back at Tyanna who gave a slight lower of her head to both Botlons prior to taking her leave.  
  
Roose watching her leave.

* * *

Tyanna settled into her room. She still wore her britches and tunic as she laced up her boots and grabbed a fur that had been laying in her room for her that she had acquired on her way up here. She didn't have one of her own for two reasons.  
  
One she was never married, so she did not have one as a gift from a husband she did not have. And two, she had lived in the South all her life and the weather she never needed one. The one that she had before when she went through her first winter she was too small and barely recalled it.  
  
Checking herself in the glass that stood in her room she huffed refining her hair as some strands had fallen from her ride into the Dreadfort. Inhaling deeply she looked herself over once before a smirk creeped to her lips and she left her room.  
  
It wasn't hard to find the great Hall in the Dreadfort because the voices from the supper carried through the castle. With her dark furs over her body and her men's clothing upon her body the room almost fell silent as she entered in through the doors.  
  
Only once the men noticed who it was that had entered did they watch her every move. Roose himself gave a glance seeing the woman - who held so much power - walked through the great hall with such a walk that even he believed she owned the place.  
  
"My lord."  
  
She said as she stepped up to the great table looking to Roose. Her gaze then turned to Walda and noticed the despicable happy expression upon the woman's face.  
  
"My lady."  
  
She said causing the woman's smile to widen. Tyanna wanted to scoff, she hated overly happy people. She couldn't understand why people that were beneath her had reasons to be happy -- Seven Hells she was sounding more and more like her father.  
  
"My lady."  


Roose returned the greeting. Tyanna glanced at him for a moment and noticed he was staring at her again, just like their first meeting and also how he looked at her in his tent that very same night.  
  
"Everything alright my lord?"  
  
She questioned catching the attention of Walda. Roose didn't say anything as he looked to Tyanna, unaware that his wife was watching their interaction.  
  
"Just thinking."  
  
"About?"  
  
"How you could be of use to me."  
  
From the corner of her eye she could see Walda's happy expression finally drop and seemingly turning into a more concerned one, causing Tyanna to grin. She found this fun, entertainment almost, knowing that she had the power to run and ruin other people's lives brought joy to her.  
  
"I'm sure you'll find very many different purposes for me, my lord."  
  
She said picking up her glass that held some wine inside. She took a long and slow sip looking out at the men that went back to the conversations at their tables. Tyanna glanced back at Roose and seen he was still watching her intently.  
  
"After all, I'm fairly diverted in a great deal of subjects. My lord father wouldn't be so foolish as to send you someone who had no idea with what they were doing."  
  
She said noticing that twitch of Roose's lips again.  
  
'He's amused again. Splendid.'  
  
She thought to herself as she placed her glass down and started eating the stag on her plate. Roose finally glanced away and it was only then did he noticed just how quickly his own wife looked away from the two and lowered her head down beginning on her food as well.

* * *

Tyanna sighed deeply as she took a stride into her room and closed the door behind her. Today had been a long day. Between arriving to Dreadfort, meeting nearly everyone of importance, and then having dinner while teasing Roose Bolton with sexual enduindos she was more then ready for bed.  
  
Untying the top of her tunic she began to pull it off, but stopped when there came a knock on her chamber door. She arched a brow but quickly smirked. Pulling the strings a bit more she made it to where her tunic exposed the upper half of her breasts before she went and answered the door.  
  
Upon opening it, Tyanna's smirk quickly dropped seeing Roose standing there.  
  
"My lord?"  
  
"Were you expecting someone else my lady?"  
  
"Well, actually yes. A handmaiden to prepare me a nightly bath in my room would be lovely."  
  
She said only half true. Really she had been expecting Roose, but a bath wouldn't be half bad either. Roose gave a very small nod in the darkened hallway. The only light was the candles in Tyanna's room that were lit, so it left a nice mysterious appearance upon his face.  
  
"I'll make sure to find you a handmaiden during through duration of your visit. May I come in?"  
  
Tyanna arched a brow and placed her hand upon the door as if showing she was going to close it.  
  
"You're a married man, my lord. Being alone with me this late at night in my chambers isn't proper."  
  
"Proper?"  
  
Roose questioned looking at her green-golden eyes. His gaze moved from her eyes and over her nicely rounded yet sharp face then his gaze falling down upon her lips to linger for a moment before his eyes shot back up to hers.  
  
"With how you've acted since we first met, you have no room to say about acting proper."  
  
"My lord, I have no idea what you're suggest--"  
  
Tyanna was cut off when Roose's hand came down against the door and shoved it open. She gasped and stumbled backwards only to have Roose's hands capture her waist to keep her from tumbling backwards onto the floor. Her cheeks warmed from being startled and the warmth she felt from Roose's own body.  
  
Her hands had out of the suddenness reached out and grabbed his shoulders to keep from falling further, but his arms seemed to be doing the job of keeping her in place. She could feel his breath hitting her exposed collar bone as he held her so close to him.  
  
"Careful my lady, I wouldn't want to have to report to your Lord Father that you've been injured your first night in my home."  
  
His voice was deep and gravely with how quiet he spoke as if to whisper in her ear. Tyanna felt as if time was slowed for her. Very rarely had tables ever been turned for her and she was placed in this position she found herself in now. But this was one of the rare times that it happened.  
  
"Yes. He wouldn't be pleased knowing that you were the cause of my wound."  
  
She replied back, realizing that Roose still had not released her even though he had brought the both of them back to a standing position.  
  
"Are you going to relasing me, my lord?"  
  
She questioned looking into his own eyes. It was then she noticed his lips twitch again and his hands pulled her closer to him, smashing his body into her causing her to gasp. She could feel his need, his want for her against her hips. Her fingers tightened against his shoulders as he held her to him.  
  
"Would you like me to release you, my lady?"  
  
"You are married, Lord Bolton and Lannisters don't act like fools."  
  
She said pushing herself back and causing Roose to let her go. He took a deep breath in through his nose. His eyes that were once lust filled were now rage and disappointment. She watched as his jaw locked up and without saying another word he turned angered on his heels and stormed out of the room.  
  
Tyanna had never felt her heart pounding so hard nor fast in her chest before. She had come so close to laying with Roose Bolton - and she would have thoroughly enjoyed it as well - but she couldn't let him slip into her so easily.

Walking forward and closing the door quickly and locking it Tyanna moved toward her writing desk and pulled out a piece of parchment and grabbed the quill dabbing it in the ink Tyanna started her letter to her Lord Father.

  
Tywin Lannister.


	3. Chapter 3

Tyanna found herself the next morning sitting in front of Roose Bolton's desk. She was summoned this morning to be spoken to about her job that she would have while here. Roose looked at her from his chair. His hand resting against his cheek.  
  
"Your son seemed quiet smitten with me yesterday. Wouldn't leave me alone."  
  
She gestured, knowing that if Roose honestly wanted her in the manner she suspected this would get a rise out of him.  
  
Why? Why one might ask as to why the smart and overly cunning Tyanna Lannister was attempting to get a rise out of Roose Bolton, one of the most feared man in the North?  
  
Simple.  
  
Because it was all part of her little game.  
  
"Perhaps working with him would be beneficial to you?"  
  
"I think not."  
  
Tyanna's corners twitched as she sat there cross-legged in her chair looking at Roose and watching his every move. He was unreadable at the moment and his tone didn't seem too... tempted as of now. But she knew that it was just a matter of time.  
  
"Well, you are the Lord - the master - of this place. I'm sure that whatever task you stick me with will please you. After all, I'm a very talented woman."  
  
"As you informed me last night."  
  
There it was. That tone Tyanna was waiting for this whole time. That irritated tone that she needed to pull from him. The one telling her that he was still flustered with her and more than likely wanted to skin her alive like he did with his enemies.  
  
"No, you'll be staying where I can see you. You keep speaking about jobs, but you should know better than anyone that you don't have enough of my trust to be out of my eyes view."  
  
Tyanna gave a small pout and her eyes softened before she let out a crackle of a laugh that caused her to tip her head back in the process.  
  
"Glad to know that you're a smart man, Lord Bolton. I'd hate to be working for anyone less."  
  
Roose shifted in his chair his expression still holding annoyed since the moment last night was brought up.  
  
"You'll be looking over maps. Learning your way around the North. And you'll be doing it right over there in that corner where I can keep watch on you."  
  
He said his eyes flickering toward the corner of the room. Tyanna lulled her head off to the side and nodded seeing the table Roose was speaking about before turning back and looking at him.  
  
"Gladly. Spending time with you my lord shall be the highlight of my evenings. Not to mention probably your wife's as well."  
  
"What I do is not my wife's concern nor is it your concern about what she feels or thinks about anything."  
  
"I heard you only married her because Lord Frey told you that the woman you picked he'd give you her weight in gold. There any truth to that?"  
  
"War is expensive."  
  
"So you didn't marry the woman because you enjoy large women?"  
  
"Watch your tongue. You maybe a Lannister, but here in the North, in my home, I am in charge."  
  
Tyanna could only smile softly as she nodded her head quickly.  
  
"You must forgive me. I've spent far too much time in King's Landing ordering around guards and rarely having to watch my tongue. Apologies, my Lord."  
  
Roose just looked at her as if seeing through her bullshit given excuse. Though he knew there was some truth to it, he also knew the real truth and that was the fact that she was trying to boil his blood.  
  
"You won't be told again. I don't enjoy repeating myself."  
  
"Don't worry, my lord father is the same, I shan't forget."

* * *

Tyanna sat in the corner of Roose's office looking over maps. She had studied this part of the North a long time ago, but had sense forgotten her studies. She could tell you all about the South like it was the back of her hand. But the North, she'd be lucky to get the terrain right at all.  
  
Roose was currently absent from his desk, leaving her alone in the large room. Not that she minded, just that she was rather bored not having Roose to fool around with and tempting him in the ways that only a woman could tempt a man. She wasn't alone much longer when she heard the doors open causing her to glance up.  
  
But it wasn't Roose who entered.  
  
"Hello lady Tyanna."

Ramsey greeted smiling like a school boy who had just been praised. Tyanna rose from her seat seeing the young man enter and shut the door behind him.  
  
"Ramsey, nice to see you again."  
  
She greeted as Ramsey made his way toward her.  
  
"If you're looking for your Lord Father then I'm afraid I don't know where he -- "  
  
"Oh don't worry I know exactly where he is which is why I'm here."  
  
Ramsey said causing Tyanna to arch a brow which drew a large grin from the boy. She stood in her spot while Ramsey stopped right in front of her. They were only a foot from one another as Ramsey looked her right in the eyes being the same height as one another.  
  
"You're extremely beautiful. It's hard to imagine that you're as lethal as they say."  
  
He quipped. Tyanna couldn't help but smile at his comment.  
  
"Sometimes the beauty in life can be the most deadliest thing imagined."  
  
Ramsey just laughed his grin was wide and his white teeth showed as he stood there. There was something about the boy. Something that oddly resembled her nephew Joffery. She didn't know if it was the way he carried himself like a child or if it was the fact that knowing that Ramsey had a taste for blood and yet acted in this manner before her.  
  
"You're not cocky like that brother of yours. I like you."  
  
He said his smile fading slowly after he said that. Tyanna instantly felt the change of atmosphere in the air when this happened. And now it was as if she was looking into the dead eyes of a man that wasn't to be trusted.  
  
She didn't move when his hand came out and his fingers slowly traced her cheek then down to her jaw. She allowed it to happen as part of her was curious and the other knowing better than to move when faced with a mad dog.  
  
"I'd like you better if you were down on your knees in front of me."  
  
He said deeply his thumb moving across her lips slowly. Tyanna blinked and her gaze locked with his after his eyes darted up from her lips. Their eyes locked in a hated gaze in which Tyanna could almost feel the want from the young man from the closeness.  
  
"Ramsey."  
  
The deep voice came from behind them causing Ramsey's hand to drop from Tyanna's face as he spun around on his heels and seen his father standing there in the doorway.  
  
"Father! I was just telling lady Lannister how absolutely breath taking she looked today!"  
  
Ramsey said with that excited childish like attitude suddenly coming back to play as if someone ad turned a lever and Ramsey's personality just flipped back again. Tyanna looked toward Roose and noticed that his eyes were locked upon her for a moment before they slowly drifted back to his son.  
  
"Leave us Ramsey."  
  
Roose said with the nod of his head toward the door. Ramsey frowned suddenly and his gaze fell to the floor as he quickly walked toward the door, glancing at his father once, before leaving. Roose turned and looked behind him as he shut the door keeping just the two of them - him and Tyanna - alone in the room together.  
  
When Roose turned back to facing forward Tyanna could see the anger in his eyes from here, but she didn't comment on it as he walked past her and went for his desk. It suprised her when he took a seat without saying anything to her even with how angry he appeared. No because instead he took a seat at his desk and started up the work that he had laying there for him.  
  
That was when Tyanna returned to her seat and continued looking over the maps that she was meant to be remembering.

* * *

"So, how has your stay been so far Lady Tyanna?"  
  
Walda questioned from the other side of Roose at the supper. Tyanna glanced over to see the fat woman smiling kindly toward her.  
  
"I spoke a little with your son, Ramsey, today. Very energetic young man."  
  
Tyanna said causing Walda to hesitate for a moment before she nodded and went back to eating her food. Tyanna closed her eyes for a moment just to allow herself to roll them without being seen by anyone and being called out for being disrespectful toward her hosts. She was a Lannister after all and she was to be... proper when she was not alone or with just Roose.

She had figured that out the mid-day moment when a guard had entered Roose's chambers and she had let a sarcastic comment slip in front of the man, which she quickly corrected.  
  
"Ramsey shouldn't bother you again. I've had a talk with him."  
  
Roose explained while cutting up the pheasant that they were eating today. Tyanna looked at Roose from over her wine goblet and the gears of her head begun to turn ever so slowly. These little words were something that she would have to store away for later and pull them if she needed to do so.  
  
"I've noticed your lovely wife has neglected to ask you about your day, my lord. Allow me to ask. How was your day my lord?"  
  
Roose looked up from his plate and looked at Tyanna. His brows were arched high atop his head as he looked at her with his lips slightly pressed together almost in a circle shape. She couldn't help but feel her lips twitch into almost a smile seeing his unusual expression upon his features.  
  
"My day?"  
  
He repeated causing Tyanna to nod before she took a sip of her drink and a waited his answer.  
  
"Fine."  
  
He said plainly before he turned back to his plate and continued to eat. Tyanna felt a bit disappointed with his reply, she was expecting something more from him seeing as how he reacted when he had cause Ramsey's hands all over her face in his chambers this afternoon.  
  
"Good to hear it my lord."  
  
She replied as she took another large sip before placing the goblet back onto the table.  
  
The rest of the supper was eaten in silence.

* * *

Tyanna found her eyes fluttering open and closed slowly as she stretched out in her bed and moaned quietly to herself as she felt her limbs cracking in some spots.  
  
"You make such a beautiful sound as well."  
  
Her eyes snapped open quickly and she whipped her head to the right to find Ramsey sitting there in a chair beside her bed watching her as she had been sleeping.  
  
"This is a very improper way to start my morning, Ramsey."  
  
She scolded causing Ramsey to smirk looking at the naked bits of skin that were exposed to him currently.  
  
"Not as improper as what it could be..."  
  
He growled as he quickly hopped up from his chair and slid over onto her bedside. Tyanna quickly sat up and scooted her back against the headboard, Ramsey leaning in for her with both his hands on either side of her hips looking her in the eyes.  
  
"There's just something about you. A feeling that I can't shake. Almost like a burning desire to see you on your knees. Turning such a proud and strong lioness like yourself into a weeping and withering pile of nothingness below me."  
  
His voice was rather husky as he leaned in slowly. But his advance was abruptly stopped when a blade was produced at his throat. Ramsey gave a startled little chuckle as he glanced down at the blade she had pulled from under her pillow and now had at his throat.  
  
"Your sexual attraction toward me is very concerning Ramsey, something I'm not comfortable with. You're a nice boy, but this is your only warning you're going to get from me. I'm not a whore and I don't sleep with bastards."  
  
She said with a voice that could match her testy father's. Her breath hitched as she watched Ramsey lean in closer the blade nicking the skin of his neck and causing a droplet of blood to run down his neck.  
  
"You think you scare me? I see right through you. You're a woman of power, yes, but you'd rather be on your back with someone powerful overtop you causing you to beg and being the one giving you the orders."  
  
He said looking into her eyes.  
  
"I can be that man."  
  
"No. You can't."  
  
She stated clearly causing Ramsey to frown deeply. He stilled for a moment before he pulled away and shot up from the bed. His hands balled into fists as he took a quick glance down at Tyanna, seeing his blood covering parts of her blade. He sighed deeply through his nose and gave her a glare.  
  
"You'll be begging and screaming underneath me before you know it, Lannister bitch."  
  
He snapped before leaving her room and slamming the door behind him.

That's when Tyanna leaped up from the bed and raced toward the door to lock it quickly. She then placed her free hand upon her head and inhaled deeply several times trying to shake the fear from her body.  
  
She could have sworn that she had bolted her door last night after super before she fell asleep so how had Ramsey managed to get into her room was beyond her.  
  
Once she was sure she had her breathing under check she moved away from the door and tossed the bloodied blade back down onto her bed. She looked at it, knowing that she would have to inform Roose about this whole situation later today. He was already upset with their first time being alone together, no doubt he would be furious about this time happening as well.

* * *

"You're sure?"  
  
Roose questioned looking her dead in the eyes. Tyanna nodded standing at the side of his desk looking down at him. Roose scoffed and shook his head. Placing his hands down on the arms of his chair he rose from his seat and moved away from her toward the opposite wall.  
  
"It was bolted before I went to sleep and when I awoke this morning your son was making sexual advances toward me, that's when I pulled my blade."  
  
Tyanna watched as the man's shoulders were stiff and his hands clasped tightly around his back.  
  
"I'll make sure two guards are posted outside your chambers at night. You're a Lannister, I can't have it known that my son has some juvenile crush on you. It would -- "  
  
"It would enrage my father no doubt. Your son, the bastard, attempting to have me on my knees withering in pleasure before him."  
  
Roose quickly turned and stared wide eyed at her, his jaw clenched tightly.  
  
"He said this?"  
  
"Among other things, such as calling me a "Lannister bitch" believe it or not. Your son obviously cares nothing about titles. He lives true to his ideals of being a mad dog."  
  
She said a bit of anger flaring inside her tone causing Roose to exhale deeply through his nose and looked away for a moment.  
  
"I will find something to occupy his time. Perhaps send him somewhere for a moment. Telling him it's for the war efforts."  
  
He said shaking his head not knowing what he would tell his son, but he knew that it was important to send him away now before anything could actually happen. The last thing he needed was a bard at his door step singing Rains of Castermere because Ramsey ended up hurting or raping his daughter.  
  
"Perhaps you could send him to check on those people who work with the ironwood. I've heard they've decided to become a problem in King's Landing, not wishing to sell their wood to the crown."  
  
Roose was silent for a moment as he looked at Tyanna. That was smart. That was an extremely smart move. He could send Ramsey there to settle the little dispute that there was while he could focuse on greater matters and not having to worry about his son running wild with Tyanna.  
  
"He'll leave tonight."  
  
He said looking at her. Tyanna gave a nod herself as she went to step away from his desk and return to her maps.  
  
"Lady Tyanna."  
  
He spoke out causing her to stop and turn to look his way.  
  
"I'll be expecting you after supper. Return here once you're done. I have something I'd like to discuss with you."


	4. Chapter 4

Tyanna sat beside Roose's empty chair that supper. She wasn't suprised that he was absent from his meal tonight since he had asked to speak with her after super. There must have been something important that needed his full attention, more than likely something to do with Stannis Baratheon.  
  
Glancing over at Walda, Tyanna's eyes traced the woman. She didn't understand how a house like Frey could have enough gold to feed their women in the manner that they fed Walda. Tyanna wasn't skinny either, by any means, not like her queen sister, but she most certainly hadn't allowed herself to go like poor Walda here had done.  
  
Looking away from the dark haired woman Tyanna focused on the great deal of things that she'd have to do tonight.  
  
Another letter to her father no doubt about how her stay was becoming here even though it was only her third day total in the Dreadfort. Ramsey was certainly representing himself to be a problem toward her and if anything were to happen to her, her father would need to know who was behind it.  
  
Tyanna noticed that she was now at this point merely picking at her food. She sighed deeply and dropped her fork as she reached for her piece of cloth to clean her mouth and rose from her seat.

* * *

She knocked upon the chamber door to Roose's office and waited until she was told to enter. When she heard the man's voice be called out to her, she opened the door and walked up toward him. He stood before his desk, his hands pressed against it firmly as he leaned back against it.  
  
He looked down at her causing her to look back up at him, unmoving.  
  
"You had something to discuss with me, my lord?"  
  
She questioned seeing the deep frown laced across Roose's face. She didn't know what had him so displeased right now, but she figured it had to do with either her, Ramsey, or Stannis   
  
"My son spoke about some unruly things with you."  
  
Tyanna's brows arched as she stood there listening.  
  
"About making you beg and sit before him while on your knees."  
  
He said moving from the desk and back around it. It was then she seen a plate of untouched food there upon his desk. She didn't think anything of it at first until he motioned for her to approach. She hesitated for a split second before walking over to him and stopping where he wanted her to stop.  
  
"Kneel."  
  
He ordered causing Tyanna's eyes to widen. She looked baffled at him. This Bolton was wanting her a Lannister to kneel before him?  
  
"I won't."  
  
"You will."  
  
He corrected causing her to swallow. His gaze was hot and demanding as he watched her from his seat. She blinked slowly and after a long and awkward moment she finally slid down onto her knees before him. Her cheeks warmed as Roose placed his hand upon her head and gave her a pat as if she were some type of dog.  
  
"Good girl."  
  
He said before he turned toward his plate and started to eat. Tyanna sat there fuming mad. Between her pride that was screaming at her to not take this type of treatment and the wetness that formed between her legs and embarrased her greatly -- she was at an impass.  
  
What would her father think if he seen this right now? He'd be outraged that's what he'd think. He demand for her to get some sense knocked into her, that Lannisters don't act like fools, they were one of the proudest houses in the Seven Kingdoms and this act was completely unacceptable.  
  
Tyanna's eyes widened when Ramsey held a piece of pheasant before her face in between his fingers. Her eyes glanced up at him and noticed that he was waiting patiently for her to eat it right out of his hand. Licking her lips out of unease she leaned forward and bit into the bird, making sure to have her lips move across his fingers for his own punishment.  
  
If she had to be humiliated then she wasn't going to let it go with Roose not getting a taste of his own medicine in a different manner. And it started working when she noticed how he would linger seconds longer and how his body would react to her lips against his fingers.  
  
His breaths were deep and his eyes looked like fire as he fed her.

Her lips graced his skin. His finger tips rough from years and years of handling a sword. Tyanna sat there on her knees being fed like requested when suddenly, Roose stopped feeding her all together. Tyanna arched a brow, her cheeks still hot from the frustration she felt. Only when Roose looked down at her again did she realize just how much trouble she was in right now.  
  
"You think this is funny?"  
  
Her eyes widened as Roose reached out and grabbed the back of her hair causing her to gasp as he tugged it hard enough to where some of her hairs came falling out of her bun. She hissed through her clenched teeth as she was pulled forward into his lap.

Apparently he didn't find her touches to his fingers acceptable.

His hand tightening in the back of her hair, the wetness between her legs becoming worse the more he tugged. Finally he stopped and held her there, by the back of the hair as she sat there upon her knees and looked up at him.  
  
"Not so amused now are you?"  
  
Roose said in a husky voice. Tyanna's eyes couldn't widen any more because if they did they would. Her breath hitched in the back of her throat as she was tugged more toward his lap.  
  
"You think you're in control."  
  
She spat her voice breathy as she spoke which only made Roose's smirk grow. The tightening in his pants grew harsher as his cock twitched knowing that she was enjoying it.  
  
"Oh, I know I'm in control. From the moment you dropped to your knees I knew."  
  
He said his free hand moving around to her face, his thumb running along her lip his hands smelling like the food he had eaten and had been feeding her.  
  
"You broke so easily. And your excitement shows me -- "  
  
"I'm not -- ahh!"  
  
With a tight pull from the back of her head she gasped being yanked up from the floor to the point where Roose could place his mouth beside her ear.  
  
"Don't lie to me, I can smell your heat."  
  
She swallowed. Embarrassment filled her, her control over this situation completely gone, he had her wrapped around him not the other way around.  
  
"Release me."  
  
She hissed horrified with the idea of this continuing any further like this. Horrified that she might actually enjoy this further.  
  
"Say please."  
  
He spoke causing her to want to smack that smirk clear from his face. Gritting her teeth she hissed.  
  
"Please."  
  
Roose instantly released her hair and allowed her to tumble backwards. She groaned out as she glanced up at him with a glare. She could clearly see the tent in his leather chaps that he wore, the clear sign that she excited him just as much as he did her.  
  
She stood quickly to her feet. Her blood boiling as she looked upon his smug face. She scoffed and grabbed the back of her head before she dropped her hand down to her side.  
  
"If you ever grab me like that again, or treat me like a dog, I'll kill you."  
  
She threatened turning on her heels and storming out of the room. She slammed his door and hurried up to her room. Her legs just couldn't move her fast enough as she stumbled up the stairwell, her blonde hair flowing freely from his harsh grab upon her head.  
  
If anyone were to see her, they'd accuse of her being drunk.  
  
Finally she reached her room and locked the door quickly before she collapsed in the chair beside the door at her desk. Her breaths were deep as she attempted to calm herself.  
  
She was so close to him. He was being rough and getting under her skin, much like she had been doing to him since she had arrived.  
  
But there was actual reason for her doing.  
  
Looking upon her desk she seen a parchment with the Hand of the King wax sealed.  
  
'Father has returned my letter.'  
  
She thought to herself as she grabbed the parchment and opened it up. Reading what her father had to say about her mission in the North with Lord Bolton.

* * *

The next morning and Tyanna opened her eyes seeing that she was in fact alone in her room. It was a good thing too, the last thing she needed was Ramsey being there again this morning -- she'd probably kill him. Then it dawned on her that Roose had informed her that he'd sent him out last night. She sighed and swung her legs over her bed and stood up.

Looking to her writing desk she recalled the letter from last night before she tossed it into the flames of the fireplace.  
  
Her father was pleased that Roose had accepted her so easily and that his plans that he had laid out for Tyanna seemed to be working.  
  
Keep a close eye on Roose and charm him to the point where he would end up telling her what it was her father needed to know about key point in the war that might have not been sent to him. Or any secretes that Roose might have that could benefit Tywin and his family.  
  
Standing there looking at her desk she heard a knock on the door before a small young woman came inside. She seemed startled and afraid. Tyanna sighed deeply and rather silently as she watched the young woman scuddle around the room keeping eye contact away from Tyanna.   
  
It took the woman a moment to recall as to why there was a handmaiden running about in her room, then she remembered that Roose said he'd have her one found. Sighing through her nose Tyanna made her way toward her wardrobe and prepared for her breakfast.

* * *

Reaching the table for this morning's breakfast Tyanna quickly noticed the absence of Walda. Taking her seat beside Roose, she caught him looking at her.  
  
"How is your wife this morning my lord?"  
  
"She's sleeping in a bit. Late night last night for the both of us."  
  
Tyanna broke eye contact when he gave her that smirk. She understood what he was implying. The sexual frustrations that had been brought on by her and his actions was what caused the late night between he and his wife.  
  
Not that she was complaining, Walda was after all his wife, but she also knew that if she wasn't more careful then she would end up failing her father's orders.  
  
"Well, I'm happy to hear that a man of your grace could cause your young wife an extra morning in bed."  
  
She said catching Roose's smirk to drop. He looked at her for a moment longer before he pressed his lips together watching her closely.  
  
"There's a lot a man of my grace can do when finding a woman willing to allow me to do it."  
  
He bit back causing Tyanna to smile the smallest smile yet.  
  
"Thank goodness for your wife."  
  
She said as she turned to her meal and begun eating. Knowing that she had caused Roose a great deal of frustration from her comment and not just her actions from last night, even when she wasn't in control of the situation.  
  
Staying on top of this game was important. And luckily for her, she wasn't out just yet.


	5. Chapter 5

Three weeks had passed and Tyanna had the entire map of the North memorized from detail alone. She sat there with a smug look upon her proud face. And now Roose had her questioned a few times as to where certain houses lay -- she had answered them all correct.  
  
"Your memory is well matched."  
  
"I'm a woman, my lord, we don't tend to easily forget."  
  
She said causing his lips to twitch a bit. There had no been another incident like the one that had happened in this room that night three weeks ago. Roose had kept his hands to himself and had not caused her anymore trouble of the sort.  
  
Even though her sexual gestures continued almost on a daily basis Roose seemed to take them in stride.  
  
"Yes."  
  
He replied leaning back in his chair his eyes still upon Tyanna. She inhaled deeply looking at him with a small nod.  
  
"Is there anything else you could find for my time my lord? I'm afraid I'd grow awfully bored with nothing to do. My lord father didn't raise me to sit around doing nothing."  
  
"Is that so?"  
  
He questioned looking at her causing her own lips to turn up slightly as she gave a nod.  
  
"Why of course."  
  
"Well, perhaps you could clear something up for me then?"  
  
Tyanna grew silent for a moment wondering where this conversation was suddenly headed. She wondered what the man was going to ask her. What could she possibly tell him that he didn't already know?"  
  
"Why did King Robert give you your title? Lady of Schemes and Dismay? Rather odd for a lady Lannister?"  
  
"My brother-in-law was a drunken fool who liked to poke fun at whoever was around. The title is nothing."  
  
She offered up only to find out that Roose didn't seem to buy into the statement and narrowed his eyes.  
  
She wasn't about to tell him why she had been named what she was named. If she told him, then he'd be onto her like fly on shit. She couldn't risk that at all.  
  
"Besides, surely story telling won't help you win a war?"  
  
"No, it won't."  
  
He sighed the frown still upon his face. Tyanna looked upon him as the doors from behind her opened.  
  
"Father -- "  
  
Tyanna closed her eyes hearing Ramsey's voice enter the room and the clacking of his boots against the stone flooring. When she opened her eyes, she noticed that Roose wore the same expression that she herself wore with the man's arrival.  
  
"Lady Tyanna. Hello."  
  
Ramsey said greeting the woman who had her back to him. She sighed deeply and continued to sit there deciding this time to stay where she was after the last incident.  
  
"Ramsey."  
  
Roose spoke up his eyes leaving Tyanna's and turning to his son who now stood beside Tyanna's chair. Ramsey's gaze moved from Tyanna to his father.  
  
"What news do you bring from the Ironborn?"  
  
"Their refusal to sell their ironwood shouldn't be a problem anymore father. I made sure they... got the point."  
  
Ramsey chuckled. Tyanna looked at the boy for a moment. His words floating about in her brain.  
  
"Who did you kill?"  
  
She questioned causing Ramsey to look down toward her. He fell quiet for the question. His eyes widened for a minute before he just smirked.  
  
"Nobody of any importance."  
  
Tyanna snorted causing both Ramsey and Roose to look at her confused.  
  
"I'm not sure you'd know the difference between someone of importance and someone of lower stature with your attitude."  
  
Tyanna said standing from her chair and looking at Ramsey, who didn't seem to take too kindly to her words. He glared at her in the same harsh manner she glared at him. The only difference was that she had her father's look about her. That same look that if she held it long enough, would bring a man to his knees -- which was more or less what happened to Ramsey as he spoke again to fill the silence.  
  
"Their little boy who played Lord. I killed him and took his little sister hostage so that they would continue to listen to us."  
  
"You killed a Lord!"  
  
Tyanna snapped furious. She looked down at Roose, who more or less wore the same face as she right now, but he remained silent. She could tell that he was not pleased with Ramsey's decision-making.  
  
"I did it to make a point. The boy wasn't listening -- "

"If I went around killing every lord that didn't listen to me just to make a point there would be no lords left in the South! There are other ways of getting the job done than killing to make a point! I know that might be hard for someone like you to grasp, but by doing this you've no doubt pissed them off to the point where they'll rise against us first chance they get!"  
  
"Is that not what your father once did when the Lord of Castermere rose against him?"  
  
"Yes! But the difference being was he rose up against us! He didn't just tell my father "no, I'm not going to do that." He was forming an army, not just disobeying orders, you idiot!"  
  
"Enough!"  
  
Roose yelled out causing the two children before him to shut up and look at him. Tyanna's lips pressed into a thin line and Ramsey's eyes widened looking at his father.  
  
"Ramsey, leave us. I'll speak to you later on your mistakes. Go."  
  
Roose hissed out causing Ramsey to frown deeply, but he did as ordered by his father and left. Tyanna stood there facing Roose's desk listening as the chamber door shut before speaking again.  
  
"He's a liability."  
  
"I said enough."  
  
Roose said shifting in his seat and pinching the brim of his nose. Tyanna kept quiet for a moment, allowing Roose the time he needed in order to think about what needed to be done. Dropping his hand from his face Roose looked to her with a deep, deep frown upon his face.  
  
"You're right. My son is a liability. He's always been one. He doesn't listen and believes that he can do as he pleases because he is my only child. He thinks that he'll be made legitimized one day because I have no other heirs."  
  
Roose explained and Tyanna listened.  
  
"I need you to figure out the damages done. Write a letter and see what's going on. Ramsey ended up killing a lord, which isn't good, send them a letter whatever you say in it I don't care, just find out what happened."  
  
"A letter in this situation might not be a good idea, my lord. This seems like a matter that needs actual attention. Sending someone there would be a better solution."  
  
Roose sighed deeply looking up at her. He tapped the arm of his chair, knowing she was right. His eyes locked with hers as he rose from his chair.  
  
"I'll send one of my men to take a look at things then. You'll remain here, using your skills to help fix this from behind the scenes."  
  
Tyanna nodded. It would no doubt be a task to help fix the things that Ramsey ended up messing up, but she was no stranger to fixing the mistakes of others. Between her brother Jaime, her brother-in-law, and her nephew the child king -- Tyanna was use to fixing mistakes.

* * *

Tyanna had found herself skipping supper this evening. Instead she was writing a letter to her father informing him the mistakes of Ramsey Snow and how great of a liability he truly was for the Boltons. She also informed her father that Roose was unlike any other man she had met when it came to his bastard children, he actually seemed to give a care about the man.  
  
As Tyanna dipped the wax down onto the sealed parchment she placed her house seal upon the cooling wax. Sighing deeply she went to stand from her desk right when the door opened. Tyanna glanced over and noticed that it was a few handmaidens carrying in a tub.  
  
They stopped when they seen her.  
  
"Mi'lady. Lord Roose requested we bring you this tub to bathe in nightly."  
  
The woman said causing Tyanna to arch a brow. She wondered why for only a moment then recalled her conversation three weeks ago when she was alone with Roose in this very moon telling him about the bath.  
  
'He actually remembered that?'  
  
"Place it near the fire. It will keep the water warmer."  
  
"Yes mi'lady."  
  
Her usual handmaiden spoke as the other two women carried the tub forth. Once the tub was placed on the floor the other two scurried quickly from the room and left without word. Her usual woman got to work about filling the tub, coming and going from the room quickly with pale after pale of water that seemed to be brought up to the room by the two other women before.

Tyanna didn't have to wait long before the tub was full and the handmaiden stood there waiting for her to undress.  
  
"What are you doing?"  
  
She questioned the young woman, who wasn't as skittish with her as she was on the first day.  
  
"Waiting to help you bathe -- "  
  
"I'll help with that."  
  
Tyanna's eyes quickly glanced toward the door and seen Roose standing there with his hands crossed in front of him. He wore a simple tan tunic and his leather britches and of course his boots. The handmaiden quickly bowed like a suddenly startled hen and flee from the room, leaving the two of them alone.  
  
"I need no help my lord."  
  
"Nonsense, I've never known any woman who could reach all of her back."  
  
He said leaning himself up against the desk by the door. The very same desk where the letter to her father she just wrote sat. If Roose seen it or even acknowledged it, reading it, it could end very badly for her.  
  
"Is your wife aware that you're here?"  
  
She pushed back, attempting to keep his attention on her. Roose didn't say anything he merely pressed his lips together as his eyes trailed over her body.  
  
"Strip."  
  
He ordered causing Tyanna's blood to chill. She swallowed. Only a handful of times had she been naked in front of a man, and most the time it was her brothers, but never like this before. She watched as Roose stood there unmoving and seeming to wait patiently for her to remove her clothing.  
  
Tipping her head upward a bit, showing him that this wasn't as demeaning to her as what he originally thought, she started pulling the strings of her own tunic and her britches. She pulled the top off and reviled to him her rather large breasts and chubby body before sliding down her britches and exposed the dark hairs that twisted around her cunt.  
  
She managed to keep eye contact with him for the most part before glancing toward the bath and starting to move toward it. It didn't take long to seat herself in the hot water which released the tight muscles in her body causing her to relax back against the tub.  
  
She closed her eyes and tipped her head back, moaning a tad bit as the hot waters felt nice against her cold skin from her strip.  
  
Hearing a scuffle beside her, she opened her eyes and seen Roose took to kneeling beside her at the tub. His eyes seemed usually dark from their usual current state. She understood why though. He was a man that was clearly attracted to her, and she had just stripped before him.  
  
So much for not acting like a fool.  
  
She allowed him to grab the cloth and dip it in the bath water. She watched as his hand moved around her exposed neck slowly with the cloth in hand. His fingers touching her neck slowly and carefully brushing against her every so often.  
  
She felt the hot water roll down her shoulders and her cold skin. She sat there allowing the lord to do as he pleased washing her, until she tensed up from the feeling of his lips against the skin of her neck. Her whole body stiffened from the action, but he did not stop it.  
  
Instead she tipped her head to the side allowing him a better spot to her neck, this seemed to please him greatly as his kissing became faster and she could feel his teeth against her neck. She groaned out when she felt his teeth nipping at her skin and her whole body turned hot -- which wasn't cause from the bath water.  
  
She moaned again, but this time she was grabbed by the shoulder and brought up from the bath. Yanked up into the cold air she gasped and was dragged from the tub. She went to protest from the chill that ran through her body bust was unable to as Roose's mouth fell over hers.  
  
She inhaled deeply through her nose as her fingers thrusted themselves into his tunic to hold tightly against him as her back hit the bed. Tyanna couldn't think right now, all she could do was focuse on her hands, and she could barely do that right now. She felt Roose's hands leave her body as he moved to unlace his britches, which was what alerted Tyanna to break the kiss, her hands planting firmly upon his chest.  
  
"What do you think you're -- "

She gasped as a hand came down and squeezes her throat with just enough pressure to stop her from talking. Her eyes widened as the clear sign of wetness formed between her legs. She watched as Roose looked down to her with such a gleam in his eyes that it didn't help her to not feel aroused even more.  
  
It was only seconds later did she yell out as he penetrated her with his cock. He froze closing his eyes tightly from the feeling of her cunt clenching around him in a manner that told him that she hadn't been touched by a man -- until now.  
  
He grunted as it became too painful even for him to stay still for long and he started moving against her. Her hand came up and wrapped itself around his wrist as she watched him with an open mouth as he moved into her.  
  
The pain wasn't all that bad, she was wet enough and aroused to the point where he came and went rather easily inside her.  
  
She gave a gruntled moan as Roose became a bit faster, thrusting into her. She didn't think that there could be something that felt this good in her life aside from watching others squirm beneath her.  
  
Now she was the one squirming.  
  
"F-Faster."  
  
She ordered only to have her throat squeezed tighter.  
  
"I don't take orders, I give them, my lady."  
  
He growled watching as her eyes widened caused his cock to twitch. He couldn't help but smirk as his hips did start to move faster than before and he caused some small noises to come from her lips.  
  
These noises he found he enjoyed greatly. He liked the way she looked underneath him, her hair that was usually pinned up falling apart from his rough thrusting. Her expression startled as he held a tight grip against her neck. Her body arched and her nipples perky.  
  
There wasn't a thing he didn't like seeing from Tyanna Lannister as he fucked her upon her bed.  
  
His hips slapped against hers at this point feeling a sensation that alerted him he wouldn't be lasting much longer given the way he went about using her body like he had wanted to the night he made her kneel before him.  
  
He grunted and moved faster and faster against her. Her large tits bouncing as he pushed his body against her, pulling pleasurable noises from her with each thrust he gave till finally his whole body tensed up and he felt himself releasing inside of her.  
  
He took pleasure from the horror that wash upon her face when she realized what he had just done. Realizing that he could have just put a Bolton bastard inside her Lannister belly.  
  
He inhaled deeply trying to compose his breathing as he released her neck, she gasped able to fully breath once again. He slid his still harden cock out of her and looked down at it. He then looked to her, seeing that she was breathing deeply and seeming shocked as if realizing what just transpired.  
  
But he wasn't done.  
  
Reaching down he grabbed the back of her head like he had done so the first night and tugged her forward onto her knees before him onto the floor where he stood. She yelled out in pain as her knees hit the stone floor hard enough to know that she had just scraped them.  
  
He held her face close to his cock that was smothered in her juices. She looked at it wide eyed and then glanced up to him, knowing what it was he wanted her to do. She inhaled deeply when another sharp tug came from his hand causing her to open her mouth, but he didn't insert himself like she believed him to do, instead he waited on her.  
  
She looked up at him. He was giving her back a moment of power, she knew this as he allowed for her to take her time with this part, to be the one in charge.  
  
It was then suddenly and without warning Tyanna's wrapped her lips around his cock and went to work on him.  
  
Pulling noises from him that made her inner thighs slick with lust making her even more wanton than before.


	6. Chapter 6

Tyanna sat there in the middle of breakfast. She had managed to walk into the dining hall after a few morning stretches to work out her legs from last night. She had a very odd night. At first she was fuming, furious that Roose had taken her, but toward the end of it she seen no reason to be angry.  
  
This was what she had - more or less - been sent here to do. Turn Roose Bolton into her plaything. Her father needed this from her. He needed her to have the man spill everything to her, making sure that the alliance continued and that he wouldn't fall in line with Stannis Baratheon.  
  
But she was fairly certain that her father hadn't wished for her to fuck her way to the position in which she sat now.  
  
"Good morning my lord."  
  
She had greeted him as she took her seat beside Roose. The man gave her a knowing look as his lips were turned up ever so slightly. She looked at him while she had taken her seat watching as his smirk refused to leave his lips.  
  
His wife not present.  
  
After breakfast and a very quiet one at that, Tyanna made her way to his chambers where she had been working the last month on things. Now was the moment when she needed to write letters attempting to figure out what was going on with the Ironwood problem.  
  
She would write to her brother Tyrion - who was Master of Coin - and try to figure out what was happening on their half. As Tyanna was writing down the letter with her quill Roose entered the room. She didn't acknowledge him as she was too deep in her letter figuring out what to say as she went along.  
  
It was only when she felt fingers gracing the back of her neck did she stop and her body tensed.  
  
"Do you wear your hair up to torment me?"  
  
His deep voice came as she felt his nose touching the softness of her skin. She swallowed harshly and lulled her head a bit as she turned her eyes back down.  
  
"I keep it up so it's easier to do my job. Messing with my hair is such a hassle, it's easier to keep it up and out of the way."  
  
She managed to say feeling a smirk against her neck as his lips brushed against her skin.  
  
"Your brother is Master of Coin now?"  
  
Roose questioned having looked over her letter. Tyanna frowned and pulled away from his touch a bit. This action caused him to straighten up and look down at her back.  
  
"Yes. If the Ironwood is to be sold he'll be the one in charge of the purchase. I'm seeing if he knows anything about it."  
  
She said keeping her eyes on her paper, much to his annoyance.  
  
"You take your job seriously."  
  
"I'm much like my father in that perspective I've been told."  
  
She said tipping the quill against the ink pot before continuing to scribble the letter. It was silent for a moment before she heard a scuffle and knew that Roose headed for his desk. It was only when he moved away from her did her body finally relax to the point where she could focuse on finishing up the letter.

* * *

Desending from the messenger tower Tyanna stopped on the spiral stairwell and glanced out the window. She viewed the snow covered mountains in the distance. Pulling the fur cloak around her that much tighter she inhaled deeply the cold crisp air filling her lungs.  
  
It was oddly comforting here in the North. She didn't know if it was because of the chill air or the fact that the days seemed to pass by without notice, but she found it peaceful. Pulling her eyes from the window she resumed her decent down to the court yard.  
  
It had been a minute since she had actually stepped foot outside the walls of Dreadfort and she wanted a moment to herself. Stepping out onto the steps she inhaled deeply again and kept her furs closed tightly around her body.  
  
She stood there gazing off toward the treeline. Her mind wandering to different things. About the people who lived here, about the wall further to the North, and about the Stark's that once ruled.  
  
"Eddard Stark, you were such a fool."  
  
She whispered to herself thinking she was alone, but she wasn't.  
  
"Agreed."  
  
The voice came causing her to look to her left seeing Ramsey walking forth with a bow and quill full of arrows.

There was a woman beside him. A woman that she had yet to see her whole time here. Ramsey just smiled while the woman seemed rather pissed just to see another woman that Ramsey smiled toward.  
  
"Lady Tyanna."  
  
He said giving a bow. Tyanna nodded her head.  
  
"Ramsey."  
  
She greeted back hearing the woman behind him scoff. Tyanna arched a brow looking her way before looking back at Ramsey.  
  
"Whose your friend?"  
  
Ramsey just smiled, his tongue running across his lips showing his teeth as he held out his arm toward the woman.  
  
"My lover, Mata."  
  
He said causing Tyanna to look upon the redhead with an arched brow. She was thin and her face held a sharp point. She was dressed in a mess of furs and she too held a bow and her own quill full.  
  
"Taking her hunting?"  
  
"Yes, would you like to join us, my lady?"  
  
Ramsey offered with an extra quip in his voice sounding hopeful that she would agree. Tyanna shook her head.  
  
"I think I'll pass. Your father still wishes for me to stay in his line of sight."  
  
"He don't trust ya?"  
  
The girl pipped up a snarl in her tone. Tyanna could tell that this woman really didn't like her for whatever reason. Though she could think of a few right off the top of her head, she didn't care to explore them.  
  
"He has a job of protecting me, Mata. I'm Tywin's middle child. I was sent here to assist Lord Bolton in the war efforts against Stannis Baratheon. I'm simply too busy to go hunting nor should I risk the chance that something should happen to me... a stray arrow perhaps?"  
  
Mata's eyes narrowed more than before. This notion pissed her off and of course Tyanna was good at making sure she could do that to people.  
  
"Another time then."  
  
Ramsey said rather amused looking between Tyanna and Mata. Tyanna gave a slight nod of her head.  
  
"Another time."

* * *

Days had passed after Tyanna had met Mata. Enough days that she had received a reply from her brother about the Ironwood. When she received the letter she took it straight to Roose.  
  
"A sister of the late lord is trying to get top price for the wood from your brother?"  
  
He said scoffing and tossing the letter down onto the top of his desk.  
  
"So it seems. I wouldn't get too hung up on the price. You need to fix Ramsey's mad dog decisions first before we worry about gold slipping through your fingers."  
  
"You keep calling him that."  
  
Roose said looking at Tyanna. She looked back at him. She lulled her head to the side and exhaled deeply through her nose.  
  
"I call what I see. Apparently the lord was a 12 year old child. Apparently, Ramsey slit his throat in front of the boys mother, brother and sister. If you don't call that a mad dog, then what would you call it?"  
  
She questioned looking to Roose. He was silent as he stood there with his fingers resting against his lips.  
  
"My father always says that "A lord is in need of a beast from time to time." He has one, the Mountain, yours - from what I've seen - is Ramsey. The only difference is one can be controlled and the other is an untamed and wild beast."  
  
"And what would you do?"  
  
Roose questioned catching Tyanna slightly off guard. She looked at the older man before her, her mind turning for answers.  
  
"If he continues to act like a beast, he should be taken out back and treated like one."  
  
"Kill him?"  
  
"I didn't say that."  
  
"Yes you suggested it."  
  
"Perhaps you shouldn't read between my words. You should know by now that I'm straight forward with what I mean and say. If I wanted you to kill him, I'd tell you, but I think there are still other solutions aside from death."  
  
Roose snorted and his lips were turned up as he lowered his hand from his lips.  
  
"Other solutions."  
  
He muttered shaking his head and inhaling deeply. He leaned back in his chair and looked at Tyanna. He looked at her for a long and drawn out moment having her realize that he wasn't thinking, but tracing her body with his eyes which stopped upon her large breasts.  
  
"I have a few ideas, but it will take time."  
  
He informed her as his eyes left her breasts and reached her eyes.

"Until then, keep your eyes and ears open on this Ironwood. I have more important matters to attend to than just some upset lower house."  
  
"Of course."  
  
She said rising from her chair. She was halfway through turning around when Roose spoke up.  
  
"I didn't dismiss you."  
  
Came his voice causing Tyanna to arch a brow and turn back around to look at him. She gave him the look as if she didn't understand.  
  
"My lord -- "  
  
"Sit."  
  
He told her motioning toward the chair. With a brow still arched she looked oddly at him and returned to her seat. When she was seated she looked at him and noticed that he was still sitting in a thinking position.  
  
"About the other night."  
  
He started causing Tyanna's body to stiff a bit. This obviously wasn't a conversation she wanted to have with him. This was a conversation she had hoped to avoid. But maybe she could use it?  
  
"It's obvious that I cannot have another bastard and you can't be put into that position."  
  
Tyanna already knew this because it was obvious that her father would disown her if she had a bastard. She was one of the last children that she believed her father actually wasn't disappointed in when it came down to it.  
  
"Walda doesn't look like she'll be able to give me heirs either."  
  
"How is that possible? Frey women are extremely fertile?"  
  
Roose frowned deeply about being interrupted and just looked at Tyanna. He was quiet for a long moment.  
  
"It's possible because she's dead."  
  
Tyanna's eyes actually widened. She sat there just looking at him. Her mind racing. So that was why she had been absent at breakfast for the past couple of days. She hadn't thought anything of it and had just assumed that it had been sickness.  
  
"Dead?"  
  
"Found in the woods by some of my men. Seems she was shot in the back."  
  
The hairs on Tyanna's neck stood up straight. Ramsey and his partner had been out hunting about that time, at least that's what they said they were going to be doing.  
  
Had Ramsey....  
  
"Did you find her killer?"  
  
She questioned and Roose just sighed.  
  
He hadn't.  
  
"I need heirs, Tyanna."  
  
"I'd suggest finding a proper lady then my lord."  
  
"I already have."  
  
Tyanna swallowed looking at Roose from her seat. Knowing that she was stuck between a rock and a hard place.


	7. Chapter 7

Tyanna swallowed deeply holding the letter in hand from her father. She had informed him several nights ago about Roose Bolton's offer for her hand. She wished that her father would reject the idea, but she knew him far too well; he accepted it.  
  
Binding them by marraige meant that Tywin had more control over Roose once he and Tyanna would wed. Then once heirs were produced, Tyanna's children would be of both Bolton and Lannister strengthening their ties in the North that much more.  
  
Tyanna, however, hadn't expected things to go this far. She had understood that she needed to play Roose due to her father's orders, but in the end it seemed he ended up playing her.  
  
"Lady Tyanna?"  
  
The handmaiden called out from the other side of her door. She didn't bother to glance over her shoulder when the woman called out to her. She didn't bother to answer the woman, which allowed the handmaiden to walk right in and gasp.  
  
"Excuse the intrusion mi'lady. But mi'lord has requested your presence in his chamber room, and he request that you wear this."  
  
This caused Tyanna to turn around and look at the handmaiden now. She viewed the fabric that she carried in her arms and Tyanna frowned deeply.

* * *

She felt extremely stupid walking the halls in the dark colored dress that Roose had asked for her to wear. She felt anxious when her hand fell upon the door to his chamber room, knowing that he had her dressed the way he liked. And then she felt exposed when his darkened eyes fell upon her as she stood there before him as he sat on the edge of the bed, waiting for her arrival.  
  
He looked her up and down once, his eyes coming to meet hers and she knew that he seemed pleased by the dress and her appearance to his own chambers.  
  
"I see you found the dress."  
  
"I did."  
  
She said matter of factly. Roose's lips twisted into a smirk as he looked upon her. He rose slowly up from the bed and walked over to her, watching her every movement.  
  
"You don't approve?"  
  
He questioned his hand coming up slowly to caress her cheek. She sighed deeply as the warmth pooled in her stomach. It was obvious by now that Tyanna wasn't a woman who was use to touching, she never had the pleasure growing up in the warm embrace of a father and her mother she barely recalled.  
  
"I'll be no use to you if trouble comes our way. Ashamed to say that even as great of a warrior I am, I can't fight in a dress."  
  
Roose couldn't help but snort through his nose as his lips turned up into an actual smile. He had found her comment amusing, so much so he allowed her to view what very little people were allowed to see.  
  
The famous Roose Bolton smile.  
  
"You won't have to worry about fighting ever again. When we're wed, your job will be to produce my heirs and to help keep the peace between the Lannisters and us."  
  
He said having his hand drop to under her chin. She looked up at him, her eyes slightly wide as she searched his eyes for something, anything, that could tell her that he wasn't planning on going through with this; she found nothing.  
  
"I thought perhaps we could dine alone tonight."  
  
He told her his smile dropped now and his demeanor returning to that of the cold Roose Bolton she had learned to put up with these last few months. His hand slid from her chin as he placed it on the small of her back and had her walk over to his desk.  
  
He took a seat in his chair and gave her a small smirk. She then realized what Roose wished of her. She shook her head.  
  
"I told you, I will not."  
  
Roose frowned a bit looking up at her. He knew that the simple task was a huge one for her. She was too prideful to kneel before him again, not what happened after last time, but still he was going to break the proud lioness before him one way or another.  
  
"You will."  
  
"I won't."  
  
"Then you shall be punished."  
  
Tyanna arched a brow. She looked to Roose wondering what he was even thinking. Her father wouldn't stand for this demeaning demonstration.  
  
"What? Will you assign me a whipping boy? Have you forgotten just who I am? Lannister don't care about anyone other than themselves."

She said her chest puffing out a bit as she spoke. Roose just looked up at her with an unreadable expression.  
  
"I know. Which is why you shall be whipped instead."  
  
Tyanna had a mixture between a gasp and a scoff. Roose had just threatened to whip her! The nerve of that man! She narrowed her eyes and rose her finger pointing toward him, her teeth clenched tightly together.  
  
"You won't dare touch me -- "  
  
In an instant Roose had wrapped his hand around her wrist and tugged her toward him hard enough to cause her to fall into his lap. She didn't even have time to scream when she felt her lays of the dress being yanked up over her bottom. It was then a harsh smack came to her ass causing her to yelp out.  
  
Her fingers grabbed hold of his left leg and the back leg of the chair where he sat. She cried out again and squeezes her hands tightly. There was about a three second pause between the five smacks that he gave to her. All those smacks causing her to squirm and press herself into him. It was only on the fourth and fifth smack did she gave a part moan part scream.  
  
His hand rested softly upon her ass once he was done, giving the plump red flesh a harsh squeeze causing her to hiss.  
  
"Are you going to behave and listen or do we need to continue?"  
  
"Fuck you!"  
  
She snarled catching Roose off guard with her profanity. But he smirked and raised his hand again.  
  
"I never expected..."  
  
**_Smack_**.  
  
"The child of Tywin Lannister..."  
  
**_Smack_**.  
  
"To show such disrespect..."  
  
**_Smack. Smack._**  
  
"To a lord such as myself."  
  
**_Smack. Smack. Smack. Smack._**  
  
"I thought you said Lannisters don't act like fools?"  
  
**_Smack. Smack. Smack._**  
  
Tyanna was crying from anger at this point. She was sopping wet between her legs and her hold against Roose on his leg probably brought him a great deal of discomfort, but not as much as what he brought to her.  
  
"Now, are you going to listen or must I continue?"  
  
She hissed through her teeth feeling his hand grace across her stinging and overly sensitive ass cheeks. Her body quivering as she laid sprawled out across his lap, his cock pressing firmly into her belly fat.  
  
"Release me."  
  
She whispered her voice quivering as she spoke. There was a long silence and she knew what he wanted to hear. Swallowed deeply, she swallowed her pride and everything else that made her who she was.  
  
"Please."  
  
At thar Roose allowed her to stand. Her wobbly limbs had her nearly crash to the floor as she sat beside him, lowering herself to the ground. She leaned forward onto her knees, keeping her ass off the backs of her calfs as she sat there doing her best to not touch the skin.  
  
"Sit up straight."  
  
Of course he wasn't going to allow her comfort after that, why would he? It was a punishment after all.  
  
Gritting her teeth, Tyanna sat back onto her bottom as best she could. Every inches of her backside screamed out in pain as she sat there watching Roose eating, occasionally giving her scraps from his plate like an obedient dog.  
  
She wanted to smack the man across the face. She wanted to strangle him, beat him to a bloody pulp. She wanted to make him know how it felt to be humiliated like this. To come from such a proud and strong house and be dragged through the mud like he was doing to her right now.  
  
"Your father has agreed to my marriage proposal did you know? No doubt you already knew or else you wouldn't have attempted to please me by wearing that dress tonight."  
  
He said during the small conversation he had with basically himself as he didn't need Tyanna to answer any of his questions for they seemed rhetorical.  
  
"All that's left is to speak about the dowry that I'll receive and then, we can get down to actual business."  
  
He said his eyes changing from his plate down to her. She was glaring up at him. He cocked a brow and smirked, adoring the type of fire that he seen in her eyes. It was the type of fire that he had once seen in her own brother's eyes, even when he was broken down and had just lost his hand, this - he noted - must have been a Lannister trait.  
  
To continue to seem strong, even when they know the battle is lost.


	8. Chapter 8

Tyanna's eyes snapped open to the sound of birds outside her window. But that was not what had originally awoken her. Pushing herself up out of the bed, she flung her legs over the sides. The screaming of a man echoing through the Dreadfort had awoken her. Her heart was pounding. It must have been early morning and yet the sun wasn't even up.  
  
Climbing up from her bed, Tyanna reached for under her bed and grabbed the sword that she had brought here with her.  
  
She didn't know if she would end up needing it. Climbing back to her feet, she started for the door and unbotled it opening it up and seeing the guards outside her door.  
  
"My lady, everything is okay, please return to your chambers."  
  
One of the men said causing her to arch a brow.  
  
"Lord Bolton is questioning a prisoner, there's nothing to worry about."  
  
The other guard said as another spine chilling scream came. Tyanna felt her heart thumping fast in her chest. Slowly she backed away from the two men and returned to her room, closing the door behind her.  
  
The screaming went on for hours until it finally stopped. Tyanna laid there, the sun was peaking through her window at this point and she lay there wide awake.  
  
The screams echoing in the back of her head.

* * *

Later that morning Roose had arrived late to breakfast. Tyanna had sat there at the table looking at where Walda once sat before Roose's arrival. Her mind kept replaying the possibility that Ramsey and his woman had been the ones who had taken care of her. Sitting there and thinking that it makes sense, marrying someone who had money and power aside from some damn Frey women. And then there was the question that had been on her mind ever since she had gotten here.  
  
Did Roose know Ramsey killed Walda?  
  
"Lord Bolton."  
  
Tyanna said rising from her chair slowly to greet Roose who had taken his seat. He looked at Tyanna and then down to his meal.  
  
"Lady Tyanna."  
  
"I have some questions, Lord Bolton."  
  
She said rather quickly as she looked to Roose, who in turn gave her a questionable glance. He was silent as he waited for her to continue.  
  
"Your Bastard son, Ramsey, did he and your late wife have a good standing relation?"  
  
Roose didn't say anything for a long moment and instead was just looking into her eyes. His frown deep across his lips.  
  
"Rather odd she tragically passed the same week I happened to notice Ramsey and his friend out hunting often -- "  
  
"Is that so?"  
  
Roose said quickly when the server boy cam to their side. Tyanna had noticed this fellow named Reek was odd since she arrived, but never spoke of it ignoring it mostly. She looked from Reek to Roose, seeing that he hadn't abandoned his gaze upon her even after she had done so.  
  
"You're a smart woman, Lady Tyanna, much like your father. But even he isn't a man to accumulate such ideas unless he had proof."  
  
"I'm accusing nobody of anything, Lord Bolton, merely asking about their relationship. If I am to marry you then all I wish is to have a stronger relationship than he and your late wife had for my own benefits, my lord."  
  
Tyanna explained grabbing her glass and downing some water she had been given. It seemed that Roose had switched out her own wine for water. She rolled her eyes a bit the one last remaining pleasure that she had left in this world and she wasn't even allowed to have her wine.  
  
"Your relationship with my bastard should be vacant after the means in which he's treated you."  
  
"Having it remain as nothing will certainly have me wind up dead or raped, both I'm trying to avoid greatly."  
  
Roose frowned deeply as she turned and looked at him. He obviously didn't like the fact that she was playing this smart unlike most people and how they would do.  
  
"Are the guards not adequate to your liking? I can always change that. Or perhaps make it so you're not allowed to leave your room without an escort?"  
  
He questioned causing Tyanna to frown more. She didn't think this conversation would have angered him in the manner it had but clearly she was wrong.  
  
"Lord Bolton, the guards are fine, there's no need for such a... hostile move."

She reassured the man. It was becoming more and more clear by the second that she was no longer in charge of this situation she found herself in due to her father. Upon her arrival to the aftermath of the Red Wedding she had believed that it would have been an easy task to have Lord Bolton squirming under her thumb.  
  
She knew that the man was someone she had to be careful with but she didn't think that the man was a complete and utter sadist inside and out. He liked to be the one in control -- always.

* * *

After breakfast Tyanna found herself back in Lord Bolton's chambers. He was absent, but the screaming that echoed through the keep was enough to inform her that he was back to torturing some poor soul again. She sighed deeply, the sounds reminded her of when her father was in charge of seeing punishments made of anyone in Lannisport when she was younger.  
  
She scoffed and put her hands over her ears attempting to drown out the whaling of the man. But it was no use no matter what she did she just couldn't drown out his cries. Pressing her hands harder to the sides of her head didn't seem to work either, she was at a loss it seemed.  
  
Finally after a good hour or so the screaming finally died down and Tyanna could actually relax a bit. But the relaxation didn't last as long as she would have liked it to have lasted.  
  
The door to the chambers opened and Tyanna rose from her chair by his desk. She looked wide eyed at Roose seeing speckles of red splattered across both his clothing and his skin. She felt her heart racing in her chest from the gaze he gave her.  
  
Suddenly he was upon her like a rabid dog on a rabbit.  
  
She screamed out as he pushed her back into his desk and his lips started up the side of her neck. She gasped and struggled against him, hitting the back of his shoulders only to have her one hand pinned to the desk while his free hand started ripping the fabric of her dress to get to her.  
  
"Release me!"  
  
She cried out hitting him with her free hand only to yelp when he squeezed her wrist far too tight feeling as if he would break it in half. A gasp flew past her lips when she felt him insert himself into her and she felt as if she was going to be ripped in two from the angle he entered.  
  
Her hand finally stopped hitting him and instead she dug her fingers into his shoulder and yelled out as he started pounding her with his thick cock. Her mouth hung gaping open as she sounded more wanton than she ever imagined was possible.  
  
The feeling of the wet blood sliding under her hand and over her fabric wasn't something she ever experienced before but she didn't seem to really care at this moment as Roose had taken her against his desk like a wild beast.  
  
His lips were fast and fleeting. Once on her lips before she could even kiss them he moved them again to her neck and then to her chest and up her neck back to her lips. She just couldn't keep up with him or where he was and what he was doing.  
  
Feeling his thrusts becoming faster and faster and more needing Tyanna opened her legs as much as she could and wrapped them around Roose for better support. She couldn't help but yell out when she felt him bite down hard onto the side of her neck. She didn't expect that from the man.  
  
Then she felt the warm sensation between her legs and Roose stiffened as he came inside her. He grunted and gave his own wild shout before nearly collapsing over top of her body. She grunted, being crushed by the larger man's weight over her. Seconds later he was pulling himself out of her and backed away sliding his length back into his trousers.  
  
He didn't say anything as he looked at her and then quickly took his leave. Tyanna laid with her back still pressed against the desk trying to comprehend what the hell had just happened to her. She didn't think that when Roose had asked to see her in his chambers that he had honestly meant that this was going to happen.  
  
No, he couldn't have meant for this to happen. When she seen Roose he seemed like a wild animal as he gazed upon her before pouncing her bones.

Hissing as she pushed herself forward and off the desk she glanced around the floor and at her dress which was in tatters. Tyanna stood there for a moment her chest starting to move faster as she took a deep breath to try and calm herself only to become lost in her emotions that she had tried to hard to hold back.

* * *

"We need to talk."  
  
The next afternoon Roose had approached Tyanna in his meeting room. She had been studying a book by the looks of it. An old book that was the history of the Northern part of Westeros.  
  
She was dressed in a deep green dress today as her other had to be taken and mended for repair after last night's events. Tyanna had worn her hair up, giving Roose the perfect view of the bite mark he had left on the left side of her neck in his frantic fuck last night.  
  
"What is it my Lord?"  
  
Her tone was respectful enough. Just about as respectful as someone who had just acted upon their will in such an unexpected heated moment. Roose kept his distance with his hands placed behind his back looking at the blonde woman sitting in her chair with a book.  
  
"Last night. I apologize for my rushed actions. It had slipped my mind that I had asked you to wait in my chambers after and my blood was boiling after my meeting."  
  
"You mean when you tortured that poor man you have in the dungeons."  
  
Roose paused for a moment. It was no secret that there was someone being tortured, but he hardly believed that Tyanna had known about it. He had made sure that the doors had been changed out for extra thick ones when it came to the torture room -- but apparently that didn't work out as well as he planned.  
  
"Yes. The man that I'm seeing to his torture was the cause of my behavior. I -- doing so makes my blood rise and I find it harder to control myself when in that state."  
  
Tyanna remained quite. She had never heard of such a thing before now. But she could not deny what she had witnessed and been involved in to just wave away what he was saying.  
  
"Does the blood or the torture cause your blood to do this?"  
  
"Both. Inflicting pain is something I've always enjoyed. Seeing the blood is just an extra I suppose."  
  
Roose explained calmly and as if it was the most simple thing in the world. Tyanna swallowed her nerves. She understood the power behind torturing someone as she learned with watching her father over the years. Tywin - as it seemed - got off on the power he possessed and the men he was able to command to his will.  
  
Tyanna understood this better than most.  
  
"If you ever lay your hands on me like that again, I won't keep it between us."  
  
She threatened causing Roose to cock a brow. Had she really just threatened him. Looking at her he knew the answer was of course a yes. Yes he had just been threatened by Tyanna Lannister. Was he suprised though? Of course not.  
  
"I'll keep that in mind my lady."


End file.
